Stranger Things Episode 5 plot Twist
by Pandagiggle
Summary: What if it wasn't just as easy as getting Will out of the upside down?


We begin after Hopper blacks out from when the guards from the lab capture him in episode 5…

Hopper wakes up tied down to a cold metal chair, in an interrogation room with Dr. Brenner and a couple guards.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know exactly what the hell is going on!" says hopper dripping with sweat

"What do you do, Officer Hopper, when you see a fly lurking around in your home?" says Dr. Brenner calmly. "You kill it don't you? Well, right now, you're the fly and this…" extending his arms in a displaying motion "is my house."

"So you're gonna kill me?"

"You're going to wish I had." Dr. Brenner motions for the guards. They grab Hopper and begin to drag him back to where they had captured him. As they get closer and closer to their destination, Hopper soon realizes his fate. "Releasing you back to the world would be too much of a risk to all the research I've done here."

"You can't put me in there… Hey! No! Nooo!" It's cold, dark, damp, and earie to say the least. Hopper slowly stands to his feet. "Hello?" He hears a scream in the distance, piercing like a sword through his cold, damp skin. Almost instinctively he runs toward the noise. Again and again the sword strikes only making Hopper run faster. Not knowing whether he had gotten any closer or had just been running in circles, he stops to breathe. As a shiver runs down his spine he hastily analyzes his surroundings. He couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. While he was looking around he notices amidst all the fog a house that somewhat resembled that of Joyce Byers. Gasping for air he hastily makes his way towards the house. He knocks on the door "Joyce!" Knocking quickly turns to pounding "Joyce are you in there?!" He kicks down the door "Wh… Is there... He-Hello!"

In the real world the lights in Joyce's house are flickering like a Christmas light show. "Will?! Will?! Is that you baby?! I'm right here, mommy's here!" Joyce says as she begins relentlessly tearing down another wall.

Hopper hears her from the upside down. "Joyce! Where are you?!" He sees the temporary portal Joyce is making and approaches it "Joyce, can you hear me?"

"Will?" Joyce says realizing the voice is not her sons.

"No, no, it's Hopper."

"Hopper! What the… Oh god… What's going on, where's will?"

"I don't know, I don't know. It's hard to see. I need to find a way out of here!"

"You need to find Will!"

Hopper hears an agonizing squeal coming from the rear of the house. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Hold on"

"Wait! HOPPER!" the portal closes.

Hopper slowly and tactically makes his way to the back door. Peeking out the window he sees something outside the shed. Carefully stepping outside the door "Will? Buddy is that you?" Hopper continues to inch his way towards him still unable to see anything but a rough silhouette. "Will? Come on kid. Say something."

"Y-you nee…"

"What? Will, talk to me!"

Will stumbles into the light, distorted, and in the process of mutation "RUN!"

Hopper takes heed to the advice but trips over himself as he was stepping back. A loud roar comes from behind Will. The monster appears leaping over Will in pursuit of Hopper. Will barely catches the back of the beast's leg, but it's just enough to distract it long enough for hopper to get up and get a head start. Using what little energy he has left to its fullest potential he sprints as far as he can. Unable to go any further he hides in a nook in a hill.

(We pick up where Nancy enters the upside down from a temporary portal in the woods when she and Johnathan went hunting for the beast)

Johnathan finds the temporary portal while in search for the recently missing Nancy and figuring he has nothing else to lose he enters the portal. "Nancy! Nancy!" A hand appears out of nowhere and pulls him behind a tree. It's Nancy.

"Shhhh! It's gonna find us"

"You saw it?"

"Yes and if you don't shut up, it's gonna see us!"

"We need to get out of here"

"Are you kidding? We can't leave now, Will and Barb are probably in here somewhere and I'm not leaving without them."

"Nancy, for Christ's sake, we could die in here"

"And that means they can too! We have to find them. Now follow me. Carefully."

They carefully sneak around, following noises and trying to find clues as to where Barb and Will might be. Now walking a little more comfortably than they should be, Johnathan looks up and sees the beast.

"Stop stop stop!"

Nancy sees the monster "Has it seen us?"

"I don't kn…" he is interrupted by Hopper who pulls them into his nook. "Officer Hopper"

"How did you kids get here? Were you in the lab? Have you found a way out?"

Nancy interrupts "Lab? What lab? We're just as lost as you are."

"How long have you been in here?" Johnathan says.

"Idk but it feels like years," Hopper replies

"Have you seen Will?" Johnathan asks

"Or Barb?" Nancy adds

"I saw Will," Hopper says solemnly

Johnathan and Nancy sigh with relief but before they can ask their next question Hopper says "And so have you."

Confused and disgruntled they reply "What do you mean?"

"There's no way we could have passed them," Johnathan says

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Nancy says

"That thing you two about bumped noses with" Hopper explains "That's… That _was_ Will"

Johnathan, pale as if he had the flu and with a tear crawling down his cheek "No. No that can't be him."

Nancy mutters out "How is that possible, what happened?"

"Something about this place made him turn into one of those… things." Hopper says disgustedly

"Is that gonna happen to us?" Nancy replies

Hopper reveals his arm which is now turning black and scaly. Nancy covers her mouth in disbelief. Johnathan hasn't opened his eyes since the new truth of his brother. Hopper grabs the gun from Johnathan's side "We need to find a way out of here…"

The End


End file.
